Happy Birthday
by CaityLightning
Summary: Nana's been depressed since Rens death, she's formed a shell, blocked every caring person put of her life. Will one little box change that, or will she keep hiding?


This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. (or at least try to be)

Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NANA! NANA IS TOO BOSS!

A/N: Hi, I love this series, I strongly support Ren and Nana. I cryed for 2-days non-stop when I read that Ren had died. I know, I'm a softy. But anyways, enjoy!

It's been a month since Ren's death, the fatal car accident that changed any and everyone's life. That car accident March 25th, the day of Nana's birthday. (Think of Missing by Evanescence playing, if you haven't heard of it, go look it up after!)

Nana grieves and mourns for Ren to come back to her, she knows it's useless, he pleads for his strong arms to embrace her, she begs for his warm smile and soft hands and most of all his kind and loving heart.

Nana hasn't gotten much sleep since the tragic day, she refuses to eat and get out of bed. Hachi goes to check up on Nana every other day, she's pregnant still, so she needs to take it easy. Hachi try's so hard not to break down in tears every time she sees her best friend in this state; this state of shock; this state of grieving; and this state of pain and loss.

She would just look out her window and watch her engagement ring glisten in the morning sun, thinking there was something still there. But watching that shine fade away, as did he beloved Ren. Becoming nothing, but of a mere memory, something to just remember, nothing to cherish. Nothing to hope for, nothing at all. She felt nothing, but her eyes deceived her,they would show mixed emotions that she didn't know she possessed.

The odd thing is, since the funeral, Nana hasn't shed a single tear. Not one of fear, not one of loss, not even one of hurt. She cold, without Ren there for her, she's stone, she's lost all hope. She gave up.

Every morning it's different, once it would be Nana laughing at a picture of her and Ren, Yasu even believed that she came out of that little faze, but he next she would be lashing out on that same picture, angry for who knows what reason.

She was a mess, until finally, one day she got out of her bed, she walked into her living room, sat on the couch and starred at the rectangular box on her coffee table.

She reached for it hesitating a bit, holding back for what it is to come, biting her lower lip in anticipation, but finally grabbing hold of it. She starred at it for a moment, then tarred the wrapping paper of the final gift Ren had gotten her.

When she was done, within the wrapping paper held a box, inside that box was a black rose with Nanas scarf wrapped around it, a folded paper, and... and a video tape.

Nana was confused she didn't now what all this meant. So, she decided to start with the video.

She turned on the television, put the setting on AV 2, inserted the tape and pressed play. She was anxious, she wasn't prepared for this, she didn't know what to expect, until... she saw him. On the t.v holding his guitar, and staring at her with love and tenderness.

Nana burst into tears, she was weeping at the longed face of the man she loved, at the man that had previously left her.

"Nana, if you watching this. And being your stubborn self, I'd give that a while. Remember you said to me a while back that I didn't write songs for you, well that is not true. You see Nana every song that I write is about you, every song that I have written is about you. The mushy love songs, about you, the hard core rock songs, about you, the depressing songs that make me cry, are all about you. I love you endless Nana, and I'm sing a song here to show how much I love you..."

"Ren..." Nana said half shocked, half hurt to see his face again.

Nana covered her mouth with her hand, she couldn't believe that Ren just said all those things. Of course Nana knows that songs, that's the same song they meet to in junior high. It was a song by the Sex Pistols, Nanas favourite song.

Ren had finished singing, but the tape wasn't over.

"Nana, even though I know you don't say it a lot, I know you love me. And I want you to know that you are my one and true love, there will never be another person like you. Your mine, and I'm yours." Ren stated as he referred to his Sid Vicious pad lock.

Nana laughed at his remark. The truth is he was hers, forever and more, the pad lock helped it but the love they shared sealed it. They were meant to be lovers, and Nana did know that, she just never got the chance to express it. She does love him, still does, will forever. She will never let him got, no matter what.

"Now Nana, do me a favor and open the box again inside you'll see a piece of paper, open it. What do you see."

Nana did as told. She open the box and grabbed the paper furiously to see its content. When she open it, she nearly fainted. It was their marriage certificate. They were legally married, even tho they never got married, she was Mrs. Nana Honjo. Happy tears spilt through Nanas eyes as she read the paper. Nanas thoughts were interrupted as Ren spoke again.

"Now flip the paper over." he constructed.

Nana flipped the paper and it read, 'I love you Mrs. Nana Honjo, with all my heart. Love Ren. 3'

Once again Nana burst into tears of joy, and looked up at the screen to see a smirking Ren. That smirk that Nana fell in-love with, that man she fell in-love with.

"One more thing before I go, the thing about dreams is, once yours has come true,you could go and find a new one. Happy Birthday me dearest Nana I love you, forever and more. So please don't cry anymore."

He smiled one last time and his face started to fade from the screen. Nana jolted up from her place on the couch and lunged her body to the television to savor what she had left of her love.

She whispered to him, "I love you Ren, have and always will."

And with that he was gone, and she could start a new and find a new dream.


End file.
